Give me your heart
by miloxscorpio90
Summary: Salut!Voici ma nouvelle fic. C'est une dédicace une fine folle de Saga. Bon j'avoue Saga n'aura pas le bon rôle mais bon ça changera peut être. Donc tout le monde a été ressuscité par on ne sait quel moyen saga est amoureux d'un chevalier mais celui ci file le parfait amour avec Camus mais ce n'est pas ça qui empêchera Saga d'avoir ce qu'il veut! SagaxMiloxCamus d'autre couples
1. Chapter 1

Salut la compagnie !

Voici ma nouvelle fic, elle mais apparu en cours de philo. C'est une dédicace une de mes potes, fine folle de Saga. Bon j'avoue Saga n'aura pas le bon rôle mais bon ça changera peut être avec le temps. Donc les chevaliers d'Or, les spectres, les chevaliers divins et les marinas enfin bref tout le monde ont été ressuscité par on ne sait quel miracle. Saga est amoureux d'un chevalier mais celui-ci file le parfait amour avec Camus. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui empêchera Saga d'avoir ce qu'il veut !

Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les films.

Ben les perso sont pas à moi ils sont tous à Masami Kurumada et c'est bien dommage.

Relation HXH, viol, Amitié, Romance

Comme à leur habitude depuis la résurrection, chaque semaine les golds se réunissait pour faire la fête dans un temple. Aujourd'hui s'était Dohko maitre des cinq pics, ancien nain violet et accessoirement saint gold de la balance qui invitait tout le monde. Et par inviter il entendait bien sûre que chacun était convié à apporter quelque chose comme de la nourriture mais surtout de l'alcool et pour l'alcool on pouvait compter sur Camus est sa réserve secrète démasqué d'alcool en tout genre

Parlons-en de camus qui n'était pas du tout mais pas du tout partant pour aller à la fête de ce soir. Déjà qu'à cause de cette cruche d'Athéna, il allait être obligé de partir loin de son Milo pendant 3 jours pour aller taper causette au roi triton alias Popo pour les intimes, mais si en plus on lui gâchait le peu de temps qu'il restait avec son Milo d'amour avant son départ sa devenait un véritable problème. Surtout quand celui-ci ne vous aide pas mais vous supplie de vous y rendre. Et comme d'habitude, Kanon, aiolia, Angelo et Shura allait piller sa réserve. Camus soupira, dans ces moment la sa chère Sibérie lui manquait encore plus. Car oui Camus est un radin, surtout quand on parle de sa cave.

Le soir de la fête arriva et Camus fut bien obliger d'y participer. Tout avait bien commencé jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna tout de rose vêtue, parviennent au verseau pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait encore ici. Camus qui beuga grave lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'il devait partir sur le champ. C'était quoi son problème à celle-là. Non mais elle était sérieuse là. Parfois il se disait que finalement c'était mieux quand Saga dirigeait le sanctuaire. A défaut d'avoir une vie, personne ne le faisait chier.

« Mais déesse je ne devais partir que demain

Contesterait tu mes ordres chevaliers, tu dois partir immédiatement !

- Mais déesse … puis-je au moins prévenir Milo de mon départ imminent ?

Tu peux prévenir le chevalier du scorpion de ton départ… mais tu partir juste après, tes affaires son prête le général du Kraken et le chevalier du cygne t'attendent à la première maison.

Athéna (ze) disparu ensuite entrainant avec elle son pégase d'amour. Camus partit l'âme en peine à la rechercher de son amant. Amant qui dansait de façon très suggestive avec Kanon et Saga. Camus sentit un élan de jalousie bouillir en lui. Il attrapa Milo par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart sous les regards amusés de ses compagnons d'armes.

« On peut savoir ce que tu faisais ?

-Ben je dansais mon Camus !

J'avais remarqué merci !

-Qu'est-ce qui n'y a ? Tu es jaloux mon camus ? …C'est cro mignon dit Milo visiblement déjà bien éméché.

-Milo écoute moi !

- Mouis qu'est ce qui a mon Camus

-Je dois partir en mission

-Oui je sais tu me la déjà dis n'amour

-Non Milo tu ne comprends pas, je dois partir tout de suite

-Hein ? Quoi ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas c'est la déesse qui me l'a dit

-Oh celle-là je me demande vraiment pourquoi on l'a sauvée parfois !

-Moi aussi Milo, moi aussi…

-Je t'accompagne mon Camus ?

-Non ! Milo tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les au revoir

-Comme tu veux mon Camus, je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi ma petite arachnide stupide

- Eh ce n'est pas très gentil

-Je sais à dans trois jours

-j'ai même pas le droits à un câlin avant !

-Allez viens là gros béta

Et alors que le couple s'embrassait et se câlinait, on put voir une lueur de jalousie briller un instant dans les yeux d'un certain gémeaux.

Mu désespérait, il désespérait d'attirer un jour l'attention de Shaka. Il était bien trop timide pour lui faire part de ses sentiments, surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réciproque. Certain Gold avait bien compris que Mu était amoureux de Shaka et quand je dis certain je parle de tous Sauf Shaka lui-même. Il avait donc décidé d'un commun accord de donner un de coup pouce au destin. Angelo, Shura et Aolia était charger de faire boire Shaka jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus… humain plus accessible et Aldébaran et Aioros avait distrait Mu le temps de rendre Shaka moins… Shaka. C'est ainsi que ce chère presque dieu se trouva en compagnie d'individu qu'il estimait d'infréquentable pour sa divine personne. Ses mêmes personnes qui prirent un malin plaisir à tenter de le saouler. Si Shaka finit par céder ce fut évidemment pour s'en débarrasser et non par simple curiosité. Non Shaka ne faisait pas parti de ces pauvres âmes en peine à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort… Si seulement Mu pouvait être la personne qui lui en apporterait… Hein mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ! Pour faire disparaitre ces pensées incongrues Shaka s'enivra de plusieurs verres d'Ouzo tant et si bien qu'il finit à lui tous seul pas moins de trois bouteilles. Chacun le regardait avec étonnement… ce pourrais-t-il que la vierge ne soit pas si divinement supérieur que ça. Même Orphée qui jouait les dj en arrêta la musique. Shaka commençait à danser tout seul de façon éhonté et sans musique. Pour le coup c'était eux les effarouchés… certes il voulait rendre Shaka plus accessible mais de là à le voir si…humain… c'était presque terrifiant. Mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé car se sentant pousser des ailes, Shaka sauta sur Mu pour lui rouler un long patin langoureux à souhait. Mais ce qu'il ignorait certainement s'était qu'il venait de réveiller un monstre auquel personne n'arrivait à la cheville. Pas même Saga qui l'avait pourtant déjà tué une fois… vous voyez de qui je parle ?! Et oui le sang du vénérable Shion ne fit qu'un tour à la vue de cette scène. On osait attenter à la pudeur son petit Mu ! Quelle drôle d'idée ! Même pour un presque dieux comme Shaka. Il déclencha donc sa fureur contre tous ce qui se trouvait à proximité de lui dont Dohko qui s'envola haut dans le temple. Haut jusqu'au plafond, où il s'écrasa lamentablement. Il ne fallut pas moins de la moitié du zodiaque pour arrêter Shion qui s'apprêtait à massacrer, à starlight révolutionner l'impudent qui avait je cite « oser attenter aux pures et innocentes lèvres de son petit mu ». Pour plus de sécurité les chevaliers préférèrent attacher Shion à une chaise devant le buffet de peur qu'il ne détruise tous le temple et transportèrent le pauvre vieux maitre dans sa chambre une chance que la fête se passe dans son temple… parce que oui personne ne voulait transporter le vieux car même si il n'en avait plus l'apparence il radotait toujours.

Il était près d'une heure du matin quand ils décidèrent qu'il était peut-être l'heure de rentrer chez soi au vue de l'entrainement qui les attendait le matin même. Milo s'estimait heureux de n'avoir que quelque marche à grimper. Car même si il était presque sobre d'après lui il n'en était pas moins difficile de monter des marches. C'était sans compter sur le rusé Kanon qui l'invita à venir boire encore un coup au troisième temple. Il lui proposa même de dormir au temple. Milo qui n'aimait pas dormir seul dans son temple accéda à la requête de son ami. Saga les transporta grâce à ses dimension et au peu d'alcool dans son sang à bonne destination. Ils discutèrent pendant encore une heure, se racontant tous les potins du sanctuaire, sous le regard amusé de Saga qui commençait à comprendre leurs engouement pour ragot. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Deathmask aimait regarder des Disney à la télé et surtout que le scorpion et son frère avait eu une relation plus qu'amicale avant qu'ils se mettent avec leurs compagnons respectifs. Ca le choquait parce qu'il en avait rien sus alors que ça se déroulait souvent dans son propre temple mais ça le rassurait également. Si le scorpion avait aimé son frère alors peut-être qu'il pourrait… Non certainement pas, jamais Milo n'accepterait de se séparer de son camus pour lui. Ah maudit Camus ! N'aurait-il pas pu rester dans sa chère Sibérie qu'il affectionnait tant. Au bout d'une heure de discussion intense, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Kanon se leva et partit ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle se tenait une Wyvern qui l'embrassa fougueusement.

Lorsque Saga les vu revenir dans le salon enlacer, se bécotant, il grinça des dents. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il détestait plus que de raison c'était bien Rhadamanthe. Cette saleté de juge, ce monstre des enfers l'horripilait au plus haut point. Il préféra se concentrer sur sa boisson en regardant d'un œil distrait le gardien de la huitième maison qui s'était lancé dans une vaste et complexe fabrication d'origami. Il était tellement adorable quand il essayait de se concentrer, c'était incroyable. Saga n'avait qu'une envie le serrer dans ses bras et le câliner comme lorsqu'il était gosse. Milo qui avait fini par remarquer le regard que lui lançait Saga lui adressa en retour un de ses plus beau et plus charmeur sourire achevant par la même toute la haine à l'encontre du juge de saint Saga. Lorsque ce dernier leva enfin les yeux sur le couple dragonnesque en face de lui, se fut seulement pour entendre la voix Rhadamanthe :

« Bonjour Milo. Puis moins amicalement. Bonjour Saga. Je vous empreinte Kanon… Mais ne vous inquiété pas je vous le ramène à l'heure pour votre entrainement.

Saga voulu protester n'importe quoi pour empêcher son double de rester entre les pates de ce maudit monstres des enfers, mais déjà le couple avait disparu dans de grandes volute de fumés noires.

Quelques part aux enfers

« C'est pas dangereux de laisser Milo seul avec ton aliéné de frère ?

-Non pourquoi ? Tu sais Saga et redevenu celui qu'il était !

-Non mais ce n'est pas ça imagine le pauvre scorpion il va mourir d'ennuis ! Tu le vois en train de lire un livre, de parler de chose qui demande la possession d'un cerveau opérationnel et quoique ce soit d'autres avec ton frère !

-T'as raison le pauvre… en plus c'est moi qui l'ai invité et je l'abandonne comme ça, je suis vraiment monstrueusement diabolique ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand je rentrerais !

-Humm, si tu rentres un jour ! répondit la Wyvern avant de le soulever et de l'entrainer dans ses appartement.

Cette nuit aucune créature aux enfers ne put dormir sans avoir avalé une boite de somnifère.

Retour au sanctuaire, troisième maison.

Milo ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il rester avec Saga ou rentrer dans son temple ? Mais franchement il préférait rester que de retourner dans son temple miteux à s'ennuyer sans son Camus. Alors oui la compagnie qu'il avait ici n'était pas celle de son Camus, ou même celle d''Aio ou Kanon mais au moins il n'était pas seul. Restait plus qu'à trouver un sujet de discussion.

Saga regarda la beauté à côté de lui, il semblait en grande réflexion. Toute à son observation il remarqua que sa chemise blanche quelque peu transparente laissait entrapercevoir le torse du scorpion. Milo observait discrètement Saga de puis un moment, et avait fini par remarquer le regard appuyé de celui-ci sur son torse. Mais c'est qu'il le matait l'autre ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Milo était fière comme un paon. Lui Milo, chevalier du scorpion, gardien de la huitième maison, attirait Saint Saga ! Ahlala le chevalier le plus idéalisé du sanctuaire, l'ainé de leur génération avait le béguin pour lui. Milo n'était pas fière non il était plus que fière, il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il proposa à Saga une partie d'échec. Saga se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu. Milo voulait faire une partie d'échec, ce jeu demandant tout de même un certain quotient intellectuel ! Et contre lui qui plus est ! Savait–il seulement y jouer ? Se rendait il compte qu'il était saoul ? Peut-être même es ce pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé. Saga n'eut pas le plaisir de lui poser la question déjà le scorpion avait sorti et installer l'échiquier. Installer correctement en plus… ah non enfaite non pas correctement !

Milo partit à la cuisine se chercher une bouteille d'eau. Pas qu'il soit complètement ivre hein, le scorpion était de ses gens qui tenait particulièrement bien l'alcool mais si il voulait avoir une chance de s'améliorer aux échecs il devait la saisir. Comme ça quand Camus rentrerait il aurait une bonne surprise eheh.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Saga réfléchissait à un plan pour aborder le scorpion. Parce que malgré le taux de chance quasi nul qu'il puisse… qu'il puisse quoi déjà ? Saga ne c'était jamais posé la question, qu'est ce qui lui plaisait chez Milo ? Était ce corps à la sensualité exacerbé ou son éternel âme d'enfant ? Humm en fait Saga désirais tout il voulait l'âme, le corps et l'esprit du jeune grec. Il voulait le posséder tout entier. Mais que devait-il faire alors. Lui déclarer sa flamme. « Non » répondit une voit dans sa tête « tu veux qu'il se joue de toi avant de te jeter comme un linge sale ». Bien sûre que non saga ne voulait pas être tourné en ridicule, mais il désirait tant le scorpion… « Dans ce cas laisse-moi faire, laisse-moi le contrôle et je nous donnerais ce que tu désires tant ! » souffla la voix dans son esprit. Saga hésitait le peu de lucidité lui restait lui signalait que cette voix était la même que celle qui l'avait perverti et contraint à sa prise de pouvoir mais il n'avait pas le choix c'était le seul moyen, la seule solution. Après tout il avait autant le droit au bonheur que les autres. Saga se laissa aller aux ténèbres tandis qu'un rire diabolique résonnait dans sa tête.

Lorsque Milo revint de la cuisine avec sa précieuse bouteille d'eau, il trouva Saga changé, si tout à l'heure il lui paraissait moribond et quelque peu sur la réserve, celui qui le fixait maintenant avec un regard de prédateur était beaucoup plus vivant et détendu.

Arlès regardais avec attention le jeune scorpion, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu supplanter la volonté de Saga. Enfin volonté était un bien grand mot pour définir ça, l'autre n'avait opposé aucune résistance pour pouvoir enfin posséder son précieux scorpion. Mais à y bien regardé Arlès comprenait l'engouement de son alter-égo pour le benjamin des ors. Déjà lorsqu'il était pope, Milo faisait partie de ses préférés, sa garde rapprochés, ses assassins de confiance, ceux qui ne quittait le sanctuaire que sur ces ordres. Il fallait y ajouté l'affection toute particulière de Saga pour le jeune grec après tout il l'avait élevé avait connu tous ses doutes toute ses faiblesses. Et puis le jeune chenapan qu'il était avait bien grandit pour laisser place à un magnifique jeune homme toute à fait à son gout. Décidément Arlès avait trouvé comment il fêterait son retour, et ça promettait d'être particulièrement divertissant. Saga étant toujours présent, il se contenta de garder ses pensées secrètes attendant le moment propice pour prendre complètement l'ascendant sur son double.

Milo qui ne savait rien du changement qui s'était opéré sous ses yeux, commençait à se sentir presque gêner par le regard de celui qui s'apparentait à Saga. Il s'assit en face celui-ci, sachant que ces longs cheveux marins finiraient par le déranger, il les attacha avec cette élastique appartenant à Camus qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, se faisant il libéra son coup dénudé à la vue d'Arlès au pensées toujours plus imaginatif.

Avant de commencer la partie Arlès/Saga proposa à Milo de rendre le jeu plus intéressant en y ajoutant un gage pour le perdant. Celui-ci devrait obéir aux ordres que lui dicterait le gagnant. Milo, dans sa totale confiance lui en et avec une grande envie de vaincre Saga accepta. Il savait que contrairement aux apparences, il était loin d'être nul aux échecs. Apres tout il arrivait quand même à tenir une vingtaine de minutes contre Camus. C'est donc confiant que Milo s'engagea dans la partie, ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte c'est que Saga si Camus était déjà fort, le surpassait totalement. En effet en tant que grand stratège et manipulateur mentale hors pairs, il était facile pour lui d'anticiper les coups de ses adversaires. La partie commença chacun de deux adversaires concentrés comme lors d'un combat. Arlès fut étonné de constater que Milo ne jouait pas au petit bonheur la chance mais appliquait des stratégies, sans doute inculqué par Camus. Cela ne suffisait pas et Arlès conservait la place de favoris. Ce dernier s'amusait des réactions du scorpion et imaginait déjà ce qu'il lui ferrait subir, en effet s'il l'avait vraiment voulu aucun doute qu'il aurait déjà gagné mais lire cette lueur d'espoir naïf dans les yeux du jeune grec était tellement grisant qu'il ne se décidait pas à lui donner le coup de grâce. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'acharnement pour l'un et d'amusement pour l'autre Arlès mit Milo échec et mat. Milo reconnut sa défaite et se soumis à l'ordre du vainqueur, à vrai dire il n'était pas craintif de l'ordre que lui donnerait Saga. Il ne pouvait pas faire pire que Deathmask, Kanon, Aolia ou Shura la crème de la crème des fins fou du sanctuaire. Arlès était content, pas qu'il est douté de sa victoire un seul instant mais il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser véritablement. Milo qui le regardait fixement lui demanda.

« Alors c'est quoi mon gage ? Pas trop sévère j'espère ?

- Alors tu vas commencer par te déshabiller

- Hein !

- -Ben quoi c'est ton gage

- Euh pas complètement quand même?

Milo était loin d'être pudique mais ce n'était pas non plus Dohko faut pas déconner.

- « Tu peux garder ton caleçon » puis plus bas « du moins pour l'instant »

Milo obéit et enleva son tee-shirt et son jean. Ainsi vêtu Arlès le trouva encore plus magnifique qu'il ne le pensait. Milo rougit d'être ainsi dévisager, surtout lorsqu'il voyait le regard envieux de Saga.

« Bien, maintenant tu vas t'approcher de moi »

« Euh… d'accord » Milo fronça les sourcils, il commençait à trouver le comportement de Saga suspect, cependant il s'approcha tout de même un peu.

« Comme ça »

« Plus près, ta peur de moi ou quoi ?... je ne vais pas te manger »

Milo s'approcha encore de Saga, il était à environ un mètre. Voyant que Milo ne s'approcherait pas davantage, il vint l'étreindre lui-même. La tête basse Milo se demanda si Saga n'avait pas un problème affectif. C'était quoi ce gage se demanda-t-il en poussant un long soupir. C'est ce moment qu'Arlès choisit pour écraser complètement la volonté de Saga. Milo serré contre lui à lui en faire mal sans aucun moyen de lui échapper, il en profita pour révéler sa véritable identité. Ces cheveux virèrent rapidement au gris et ses yeux aux rouges. Lorsque Milo releva enfin la tête prenant conscience de l'anormalité de la situation il hoqueta de stupeur. Ce n'était pas Saga qui le regardait avec concupiscence en le serrant contre lui, mais l'ancien pope félon celui auquel il avait aveuglément obéit pendant tant d'années.

« Vous » s'exclama-t-il sur ton accusateur

« Oui moi… ça faisait longtemps chevaliers » répondit-il, promenant sa main le long de sa cuisse tout en déposant des baisés enflammés sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner de dégout.

« Pas assez à mon gout » répliqua le scorpion tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Arlès sans succès.

« Cesse donc de te tortiller ainsi mon amour. Tu pourrais te faire mal. »

« Si tu me lâchais sa règlerait le problème ! Et d'où tu m'appelle mon amour, on a rien en commun que je sache ! Mais lâche-moi Merde ! »

« Ne sois pas si grossier voyons, petite pomme»

« Je vois pas pourquoi je serais poli avec un assassin doublé d'un psychopathe ! Faut te faire soigner mon gars »

Une lueur de colère brillait dans les yeux de saga, avant qu'il ne prenne le menton de Milo entre son pouce et son index pour lui déposer un doux baiser qui surprit Milo, puis il assena.

« Tu ferais mieux de surveillé ton langage chevalier. Sache que tu ne t'adresse pas à un de tes pairs… mais à ton maitre… Que dis-je ton dieu… Dieu que tu as d'ailleurs déjà trahis une fois… tu devrais donc faire profil bas pendant un certain temps… ma tendre petite pomme »

Milo hallucinait après tous ce qu'il avait fait, l'autre se prenait toujours pour un dieu ! Et puis c'était quoi ce surnom pourris ? Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'Arlès abattait sa main d'un coup sec sur sa nuque. Il sombra rapidement dans les abysses de l'inconscience.

Lorsque Milo se réveilla, il se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il n'était plus dans le couloir du temple des gémeaux mais dans un endroit on ne peut plus confortable. En effet il se trouvait dans une chambre et plus précisément sur un lit. Jusque-là rien d'alarmant donc. Lorsqu'il se décida à bouger il remarqua que ses mains étaient liées mais bon rien de dramatique un petit coup de Scarlett Sniddle bien placer il en serait vite débarrasser et surprise il était dans ce que nous appellerons sa tenue d'Adam. Mais pour l'instant ce qui l'inquiétait était le Gemini ainé… Il n'avait s'en doute pas rêver -ou alors il faisait des rêves bizarres- Saga ou Arlès, enfin un des deux si ce n'était pas les deux, lui avait sauté dessus tout à l'heure et l'avait ensuite assommé… par déduction il devait se trouver encore chez les Gemini et de toute évidence c'était également Saga qui l'avait déshabillé. Le visage de Milo changea de couleur en pensant à ce que l'autre schizo avait bien pus lui faire pendant qu'il dormait. Enfin bref passons Milo inspecta la pièce du regard, la pièce était richement décoré et avec gout, lui-même était allongé sur un lit pouvant accueillir facilement 6 personnes à la structure laqué blanc brillant ma foi très confortable. La chambre était spacieuse et méticuleusement rangé bref tout le contraire de sa propre chambre, que Camus appelait d'ailleurs « la décharge », le plus étonnant était certainement l'absence de fenêtre et donc de sortie mise à part la porte… qui devait être sans doute fermée à clé -comme si ça allait le déranger un bon coup de tatane dedans et s'était vite vue-. Et après, Ben il courrait jusqu'à la maison la plus proche, de préférence chez Aldébaran parce que Deathmask le laisserait dans la mouise ou pire le ramènerait à Saga en disant « tenez mon chère, il me semble que vous avez perdu ceci ! » enfin bien sûr avec un langage à la Deathmask. Et bien sûr il se vengerait de Saga car oui Milo est très rancunier quand il s'agissait de son honneur. Bref son plan était/semblait infaillible… ou pas. Milo se laissa tomber du lit, avant de ramper héroïquement jusqu'à la porte. Arrivé à destination, il essaya d'enfoncer la porte sans faire trop de bruit (1) qui miracle ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Il ouvrit donc la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Saga aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux gris visiblement passablement énervé, en sous-vêtement laissant voir sa magnifique musculature faut bien l'avouer. Et c'est ainsi que l'opération Milo connu un échec cuisant…

« On peut savoir ce que tu essayais de faire là ? s'exclama Saga en le saisissant à la gorge visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Tu vas tout de suite retourner à ta place ! Puis un sourire sadique illumina ses traits. Il me semble que tu as besoin qu'on te montre qui est le chef ici !

Milo déglutit avant de courageusement chercher à échapper à l'emprise de Saga, malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'il se trouva propulser dans les airs avant de s'abattre douloureusement contre le mur. Sonné il releva la tête pour ne voir que le regard fiévreux de Saga avant que celui-ci ne plonge sur ses lèvres. Milo tenta vaillamment de se soustraire au baiser de l'ex pope sans vraiment y parvenir, à vrai dire il se sentait tout patraque et Saga embrassait rudement bien… Hein mais qu'es ce qu'il raconte encore la seule personne qui est le droit de l'embrasser était Camus…. mais Saga, cette espèce de détraqué bon pour l'asile, pas question. Pourtant même son corps commençait à être réactif aux caresses du plus vieux des gémeaux.

Saga sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui…enfin il allait le posséder le fière chevalier du scorpion et rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher pas même le saint verseau. Ah le saint verseau saga n'avait jamais plus le blairer…. Avec son air supérieur et sa froideur… Et en plus de cela il s'obstinait à lui voler l'objet de ces désirs… non franchement saga n'avait aucune raison de l'apprécier. Bref revenons à Milo dont le corps devenait de plus en plus réactif à ses caresses, il semblait apprécier tout autant que lui l'instant présent si ce n'est plus… la preuve il avait cessé d'essayer de s'enfuir. Cessant pour un moment ses caresses et ses baisers Saga regarda le corps qui ondulait sous lui. Milo était vraiment vraiment désirable ainsi, il aurait fallu faire preuve d'une grande mauvaise fois pour ne pas admettre que le scorpion était magnifique. Son corps idéalement sculpté restant tout de même fin tout du moins plus que sa propre musculature, son regard brulant de désir contrastant avec ses quelques traits enfantins. Le tout entouré par une crinière azur sauvage, sans oublier sa magnifique chute de reins. Oui cette magnifique chute de reins qu'il tardait à Saga de serrer tandis qu'il possèderait encore et encore le saint scorpion. Non c'était trop pour Saga qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il lui fallait cet homme, il devait le faire sien. Il voulait en faire son esclave, sa poupée, son amant et cela immédiatement.

Milo sentit les puissants bras de Saga le retourner… et commença sérieusement à paniqué. Jusque-là Saga n'avait rien fait de concret mis à part quelques baisers et autre attouchement… enfin il l'espérait. Mais maintenant Saga désirait le posséder… Alors c'était la fin Saga comptait vraiment le violer... Non Milo ne pouvait pas laisser une chose pareille se produire… Après tout il est un chevalier d'or, Il tenta donc de se soustraire avec plus de conviction au corps de Saga. Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompter bien au contraire même il ne réussit qu'à exciter davantage Saga qui finit par rabattre ses mains toujours liées au-dessus de sa tête. Milo fit ce que n'importe quel personne pouvant accéder à tout moment à la vitesse de la lumière ferrait dans cette situation… il se mit à sangloter en suppliant Saga d'arrêter. Saga qui le trouva encore plus à croquer dans une telle position de faiblesse (et pis ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait déjà réussi à convaincre Saga de ne pas faire quelque chose). Milo frissonna sentant une main se promener le long de sa colonne vertébrale et venir lui écarter brusquement les cuisses tandis que sa jumelle maintenait fermement sa nuque contre le sol. Son cœur battait la chamade, jamais il ne s'était senti en si grand danger tous ses sens était en alerte mais il ne prouvait rien faire. Inconsciemment il espérait que Camus vienne et le sauve…

« Ne me dis pas que je te fait mal ! Je n'ai rien fait… enfin pour le moment s'exclama Saga en accentuant la pression de son corps contre le sien.

Saga se plaça lentement entre ses cuisses, dégustant la peur qu'il suscitait chez sa victime.

« Bien il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. N'est-ce pas ma petite pomme ?

-Va te faire foutre Saga !

- Humm Tu es mal placer pour dire ça…vraiment très mal »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une répartie cinglante Milo sentit Saga s'enfoncer en lui dans un puissant coup de bassin. Il se sentit défaillir et pensa même qu'il allait perdre connaissance, sa vue se troublait, des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait subi pareil supplice. Saga ne prêta pas attention à la détresse de son compagnon forcé, au contraire il enchaîna dans un va et vient brutal ne recherchant que son propre plaisir. Il étreint par la suite la taille de Milo et s'étendit sur lui augmentant en même temps la vitesse de ses assauts. Milo quant à lui criait de plus en plus fort sous la douleur. Puis l'ainée des gémeau augmenta encore plus la vitesse et la profondeur de ses coups pour le punir d'avoir tenté de s'échapper.

« C'est si bon d'être en toi, ma petite pomme ! grogna Saga à l'oreille de Milo avant de la grignoter. – Tais-toi bon sang

-je sens que je vais devoir me montrer encore plus ferme avec toi pour que tu comprennes qui est le maitre ici !... Hein ?

₋ J-Je t′en supplie Saga a-arrête… arrête !

-Saga ? Comment ose tu me confondre avec ce moins que rien ! Excuse-toi tout de suite !

-P-Pardon, je suis désolée. Mais arrête je t'en prie arrête !

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Milo !

- C'est toi… c'est toi le maitre sanglota Milo au bord de la crise de nerfs

- Bien, bon garçon et donc tu vas m'obéir bien sagement maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui oui t-tout ce que tu veux ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Promis je serais sage !

- Excellent ! Nous allons donc continuer encore un peu ce petit jeu… mais ne t'inquiète pas je saurais me montrer plus doux mon ange.

Arlès reprit ces va et viens plus lentement. Arlès était juste parfait, il savait exactement ce que Milo voulait. Ce dernier justement se sentait submerger par le plaisir, son corps se durcissait au fur et à mesure qu'Arlès venait en lui. Tant et si bien que voyant que cela n'était plus nécessaire Arlès arrêta de tenir fermement la taille du scorpion pour explorer chaque parcelle de ce corps qu'il désirait si ardemment. Son plaisir montant crescendo Arlès se sentit proche de l'extase, ses coups devinrent plus sec, plus violent, et par Athéna ô combien plus plaisant. Il se déversa en Milo dans un ultime coup de rein avant de s'effondrer sur celui-ci. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque minute imbriquer l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce que son agresseur se retire, comblé et attire Milo contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Celui-ci ne fit rien contre et se laissa aller contre le torse de l'ainé, de toute façon même s'il avait voulu il n'aurait rien pu faire. L'ancien pope était trop fort. Milo, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer, sentait la semence de Saga couler entre ces cuisses. il n'en revenait pas, lui, un chevalier d'or, n'avait pas réussi à empêcher saga de le…. De le violer, de le posséder, de l'humilier. Enfin Saga meme pas sure que ce soit lui entre lui et Arlès Milo était complètement perdu, il ne savait plus qui était qui. De toute façon ça lui était égal, il lui semblait désormais aussi monstrueux l'un que l'autre. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait il fait ça l'autre. Non Milo ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Il se sentait sale, honteux... mais le pire c'est qu'il y avait pris plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Non ce n'était pas normal, c'était surement un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que ça, tout du moins il l'espérait… mais la douleur et le corps de Saga contre le sien lui rappelait la triste vérité. Nauséeux Milo prit enfin compte de l'ampleur du désastre, il venait de tromper son Camus, l'homme de sa vie, même si cette relation n'était pas consentie cela revenait au même et achevait de le dégouter de lui-même. Personne ne devait savoir… Milo avait déjà suffisamment honte de lui pour que ses frères ors en rajoute une couche. Jamais il n'oserait plus les regarder dans les yeux ou même croiser leurs regards s'ils apprenaient ce qui s'était passé. Et c'est sur ces mots que Milo sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Arlès était satisfait, il avait bien fêté son retour et avait hate de pouvoir recommencer. Le jeune Milo lui plaisait de plus en plus. Mais pour l'instant il sentait Saga s'agiter en lui, celui-ci avait tout vu, avait partagé avec lui le plaisir de posséder le scorpion. Ce qui étonna Arlès fut qu'il ne lui fit aucun reproche pas de « tu n'aurais pas dû » ou encore « tu es un monstre » non Saga n'avait rien fait, rien dit comme s'il désirait seulement reprendre le contrôle du corps. Arlès lui laissa tranquillement la place de toute façon il était fatigués. Mais il se promit de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque Kanon se réveilla il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence c'est bien Milo qui dormait dans les bras de son frère.

Kanon se réveilla aux alentours de dix heures, il fut tout d'abord étonné que saint saga comme il aimait l'appeler ne soit pas venu le réveiller, lui qui était tellement à cheval sur les horaires… Il décida donc d'aller voir comment se portait son très cher frère après tout s'il pouvait avoir l'occasion de le réveiller voilà qui égaillerait bien sa journée. Mais ce qu'il trouva le laissa couac sur le pas de la porte avec une bouche de poissons s'il vous plait ce n'était pas un marina pour rien ! Milo, le chevalier du scorpion, son meilleur ami et accessoirement petit ami du saint verseau dormait nu paisiblement entre les bras de saga. Qu'est-ce que c'était que se bordel. Son frère et son meilleur ami dans le même lit… à poil dans le genre blagues douteuses c'était fort ! Ou alors solution la plus plausible... c'était un message de son inconscient est-il se voyait dans un lit avec Milo sous les trait de Saga. Va savoir pourquoi, mais de toute façon il avait toujours eu l'esprit tordu… Bon d'accord avec Rhadamanthe il avait déjà pensé à faire un plan à trois ou à quatre si toute fois Camus était partant mais là… Non non l'option numéro un semblait beaucoup plus logique tout à coup. Surtout lorsque deux grand yeux pers semblable au siens le fixait intensément.

« Kanon…

Saga ?

Je peux savoir ce que tu as à rester sur le pas de la porte en me regardant comme un bonbon ?

Euh rien rien du tout… je ne savais pas que toi et Milo enfin tu vois quoi !... bon ben je vais préparer le p'tit déj hein…

Kanon n'était décidément pas prêt à entamer une simple discussion avec son frère. Il avait toujours peur de dire un mot de travers et d'avoir droit à un aller simple pour le Cap Sounion. En plus Saga avait l'air de mauvaise humeur… Non Kanon ne prenait pas de risque dès le matin.

Saga était en effet de mauvaise humeur de très mauvaise humeur même, tout avait commencé lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et avait tenté de se lever. Milo amoureusement bouiné contre lui l'avait appelé dans son sommeil. Mais en écoutant plus attentivement il s'était rendu compte que Milo ne l'appelait pas lui mais ce frigide de verseau ce maudit glaçon sur patte.

Saga en avait assez de voir son compagnon roupiller, il était mignon certes mais serais bien plus amusant s'il était réveillé. Arlès l'avait déjà eu pour lui c'était à son tour de posséder le scorpion. Il se déplaça au-dessus de son compagnon et s'amusa à embrasser, pincer et mordiller chaque morceau de peau qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il s'attarda sur le creux de ses reins savourant le gout légèrement salé de sa peau. Voyant que Milo s'il gémissait de plaisir ne se réveillait pas, il s'attaqua au coup de sa victime, le maltraitant un brin, laissant des traces qui marquait sa propriété. Il sentit le désir lui arqué les reins. Ses caresses se firent plus pressantes, son corps lui ordonnait de le satisfaire. Milo sous l'effet des caresses incessantes, finit par se réveiller. Ses yeux méditerranéens s'ouvrirent pour tomber sur le regard ardent d'un Saga tout feu tout flamme, brulant de désir. Une fois de plus celui-ci se jeta sur ses lèvres lui imposant un long baiser doux mais exigeant. Milo ressentait au travers de se baisers toute l'envie, toute la passion de Saga. Il se laissait docilement faire lorsque les mains de Saga caressèrent son corps s'attardant sur les points sensibles, d'agréables frissons le parcourraient. Même si l'idée de se laisser abuser par Saga une seconde fois l'écœurait, c'était toujours plus agréable et moins risqué que de l'énerver, qui sait ce dont il serait capable s'il avait le malheur de le contrarier. Milo se soumit au désir de Saga, tentant de se concentrer sur les agréables sensations qu'il ressentait. Il ne fit rien lorsque Saga lui écarta brusquement les cuisses pour se placer entre elles. Décidément Saga gardait quelque chose de sauvage dans sa façon de le prendre, il finissait toujours par devenir brutale et extrêmement possessif. Il ne partageait rien mais prenait tout, s'imposait comme seul maitre et dirigeait tout. A cet instant il reconnut parfaitement le sociopathe qui avait tenté de tuer la déesse et avait fait de lui un meurtrier sans état d'âmes. Lorsque Saga s'enfonça en lui dans un mouvement fluide et puissant, Milo ne pus s'empêcher de hurler de douleur ce qui fit sourire Saga qui il doit bien l'avouer adorait entendre Milo crier. Il lui labourait l'intérieur sans lui produire le moindre plaisir, Milo sentit ses sens se troubler, il se sentait partir dans les abysses de l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il crut sombrer, il sentit un liquide chaud l'envahir et le corps de Saga reposer sur son propre corps. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues tandis que Saga se retirait.

Dans la cuisine Kanon ne savait plus où se mettre pendant de longue minutes ou il s'était affairer à préparer le petit déjeuner, il avait entendu les cris d'agonis de son amis supplanter par les râles et grognement de satisfaction de son jumeau. Aucun de ses sons ne il l'avait laissé indifférents bien au contraire, il se retrouvait passablement exciter. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain dans l'intention de se purger du désir malsain qu'avait créé en lui l'alliance des cris de Saga et Milo.

Saga s'assit au coté de Milo qui les yeux emplis de larmes le regardait avec crainte. Pour un peu Saga aurait presque eu pitié mais il se ressaisit. Il restèrent un bon moment à se fixer ainsi jusqu'à ce que Saga prenne la parole et lui ordonne.

« Lève-toi ! Et suis moi »

Sans protestation aucune Milo entreprit de se lever mais la douleur qu'il ressentit était trop forte. Elle le surprit tellement qu'il retomba immédiatement sur le lit en retenant un cri. Saga le regarda étonné, avant de se dire qu'il était peut-être allé un peu fort. Il chargea Milo sur son épaule et l'entraina vers la salle de bain. Salle de bain qui avait été quelques minutes déserté par Kanon qui ne voulait en aucun cas etre témoins de leur ébat. Ca le choquant deja assez de penser que Milo trompait camus avec son frère alors il préférait repousser la confrontation à plus tard.

Saga déposa Milo sur la commode et prépara la baignoire. Ceci étant fait il transporta Milo dans cette même baignoire avant dit entrer à son tour. Milo dos à lui, il prit un gant et le savon puis lava Milo, en commençant par son dos. Il passa lentement sur les traces de morsures qui saignaient encore un peu. Milo fut étonné par la douceur avec laquelle Saga le frottait. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la brute qui avait abusé de lui précédemment. Le changement radical de Saga prouvait la gravité de son état. C'était à la fois terrifiant et fascinant. Il fit ensuite de même avec son propre corps avant de se rincer. Il sortit du bain et entreprit de rincer Milo à son tour. Milo avait trop honte de sa propre faiblesse, la tête basse il regardait l'eau du bain prendre peu à peu une teinte rosé. Le gémeau ainé l'aida à sortir de la baignoire, la douleur s'était apaisée et le scorpion arrivait à tenir sur ces jambes. Sa démarche était cependant hésitante et maladroite. Saga lui tendit une serviette qu'il entoura autour de ses reins.

Arrivé dans la cuisine ils s'assirent silencieusement en face de Kanon, le reste du repas se fit dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Kanon se décide à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble ? T'es-en froid avec Camus, Milo ?

Seul saga lui répondit

« A vrai dire ce n'est pas encore officielle… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ah ok… je vois répondit Kanon qui

-Mais ça ne saurait tarder n'est-ce pas Milo ?

Milo qui jusque-là c'était laissé absorber par l'observation de son café, releva la tête en entendant son prénom.

-Hein … euh oui bien sûr. Je… je vais retourner à mon temple me préparer pour… l'entrainement, si sa vous dérange pas.

-Euh non pas du tout tu peux y aller ! s'exclama Kanon étonné que Milo pose une question aussi bête. Pas que le saint scorpion soit intelligent hein, loin de là mais quand même… Il ne se donnait habituellement pas la peine de poser ce genre de question et disparaissait parfois sans un mot.

- Attends je t'accompagne cria Saga alors que Milo s'éloignait à vue d'œil.

Kanon attendit que Saga s'éloigne pour reprendre son air suspicieux, il y avait anguille sous roche, et foi de Kanon il trouverait ou était le problème.

Milo monta les marches quatre part quatre afin d'échapper à son poursuivant en vain Saga le rattrapa aisément. Arrivés au temple du scorpion, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraina dans la chambre. Saga vint face à lui, prit son menton entre son pouce et son index relevant son visage à hauteur du sien et dit.

« Je compte sur toi pour que personne n'apprenne ce qui s'est passé. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Oui… mais Kanon ?

Je me charge de Kanon

Milo plissa les yeux cherchant à découvrir ce que Saga comptait faire de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kanon je me contenterais simplement lui faire oublier ce qu'il a vu ce matin… Il ne lui arrivera rien si tu restes sage… D'ailleurs je te préviens que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, tu m'appartiens désormais Milo du scorpion ! Tache de ne pas l'oubliez ! Et profite bien du peu de temps qu'il te reste auprès de Camus s'écria Saga avant de disparaitre dans l'ouverture d'une dimension.

Lorsque Milo se retrouva seul dans son temple, il laissa éclater sa peine et s'effondra en pleur. Ces dernières 24 heures avait été les pires de sa vie après la bataille du sanctuaire où il avait cru avoir perdu son Camus pour toujours. Camus la seule chose qui le réconfortait était que le verseau n'avait pas assisté à ça, il n'aurait jamais pu le supporter. Il avait déjà trop de mal à supporter. Il n'y aucune différence entre Saga et son double, ils sont aussi fous l'un que l'autre. Pourquoi, pourquoi lui ! Comme si elle comprenait sa peine l'armure du scorpion vient recouvrir son porteur, un cosmo bienveillant entoura Milo créant un cocon protecteur et apaisant ses douleurs et ses craintes. L'armure du scorpion semblait en symbiose avec son maitre, tentant de le consoler, de le protéger. Milo et son armure restèrent dans leur bulle une dizaine de minute avant qu'il ne se décide à descendre aux arènes d'entrainement.

La plupart des Gold était déjà présent il ne manquait que Dohko et Camus. Camus n'étant pas présent à cause de sa mission qui devait durée encore deux jours et Dohko qui devait être encore au côté du pope Shion. Milo tenta de reprendre contenance et s'avança vers ses amis. Il s'assit entre Kanon et Aolia sous le regard de Saga qui discutait tranquillement avec Mu qui perçut la lueur de concupiscence qui luit une fraction de seconde dans le regard de saga. Il se contenta de froncer imperceptiblement les (sourcils /points de vie ?) en voyant le cosmos perturbé de Milo. Une partit de celui-ci en voulait un peu à Kanon de l'avoir laissé tous seul avec Saga. C'était pas ça faute, mais si il était resté rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Milo jeta un œil aux arènes, un combat avait déjà commencé entre Aldébaran et Shura. Celui-ci semblait prendre l'avantage mais semblait aussi épuiser que le taureau. Le combat se soldat par une victoire de Shura. Ce succédait encore deux combat opposant Saga à Mu et Aphrodite à Deathmask avant que Aolia impatient propose un combat à Milo. Celui-ci accepta ce disant que ça lui changerait les idées et ne voulant pas alerter son ami sur son état. Au bout de cinq minutes de combat acharné aucun des deux ne prenais clairement l'avantage mais Milo commençait à se déconcentrer, Shaka et mu qui discutait à présent bien tranquillement sentait son cosmos fluctuer anormalement parfois et complètement vaciller d'autre. Au bout de dix minutes Milo fut complètement déstabiliser en repensant aux évènements de ces dernière 24 heures. Il avait l'impression de revivre ses évènements, son cosmos vacillait de plus en plus et finit par alerter les autres Gold sauf Aolia qui concentrer dans le combat envoya un Lightning plasma que Milo ne perçut pas assez rapidement pour l'esquiver. Il fut propulser de l'autre côté de l'arène et retomba inerte. Aolia et les Gold assit dans les arènes se précipitèrent vers Milo qui gisait inconscient par terre. Après de longue minutes d'angoisse Mu leur certifia que Milo s'était seulement évanouît et Aolia pu enfin respirer. Toute le monde se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans son coin, lorsque Shura rompit le silence.

« Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu le déconcentrer à ce point. Dès le début du combat, on sentait qu'il n'était pas du tout dedans !

-C'est vrai quand il est arrivé il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. S'exclama Aldébaran

-J'ai également remarqué que le Cosmos du chevalier du scorpion n'était pas donc son état habituel. Il est claire que quelque chose a du gravement perturbé ses capacité renchérit Shaka.

- Vous croyez que c'est l'absence de Camus qui l'a mis dans cette état demanda Aphrodite.

-Dite pas n'importe quoi non plus, il a dû trop boire hier et se tape une gueule de bois de malade répondit Saga.

-Euh je ne crois pas nan hier il n'a presque pas bu… pour une fois dit Aioros

- Je vais l'emmener à mon temple les interrompit Mu comme ça je pourrais le soigner. Par contre si quelqu'un pouvait le porter sa m'arrangerais.

- Pourquoi tu ne le téléporte pas ? Questionne Angelo qui lui aussi, oh miracle semblait inquiet pour le scorpion.

-J'utilise déjà la télépathie pour éviter qu'il se vide de son sang, je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Aces mots Aolia se renfrogna un peu plus.

-Je vais le porter s'exclama Aolia coupant court à tout échange, et sur ce il prit Milo dans ses bras et suivit Mu en direction du temple du Bélier.

-Attends je viens aussi cria Kanon derrière lui.

Le lion ne dit rien du trajet mais cela n'empêcha pas Mu et Kanon de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Il se sentait affreusement responsable de l'était de Milo. Apres tout s'il avait été plus attentif, s'il avait été un véritable ami, il aurait dû remarquer que le scorpion n'allait pas bien. Il se renfrogna encore plus à cette idée. Quel piètre ami il faisait.

Voilà je m'arrête là pour le premier chapitre en espérant que sa vous ait plus. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu. Et à bientôt… enfin j'espère.

(1) Comment je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le faire.

Dans le prochain chapitre Athéna annoncera à ses chevaliers l'arrivée imminente de spectre au sanctuaire et bien sûr le retour de Camus avec ses conséquences sur le Sagaxmilo. Entre spectre et chevalier le début d'une grande amitié ? Vous le saurez en lisant :meilleur amis/ meilleur ennemis


	2. note auteur

Salut tout le monde ! Ouais je sais ça fait longtemps mais j'avais vraiment trop de travail. Enfin bref ce n'est pas le problème. J'ai besoin de votre aide !

Voilà est-ce que vous pensez que Saga doit avoir des alliés dans sa quête ? Genre Aphrodite et deathmask ? ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou personne ?

Si vous pouvez m'envoyez un PM ou poster une review se serait génial

A plus


End file.
